The Forbidden Fruit
by UndoubtedlyTheWine
Summary: He was forty and she was in her mid - twenties. One fateful night they came too close for altogether different intentions. And then something horrible happened which threatened to destroy everything. Will tasting the forbidden fruit cost Daya his Career or even worse - his life? A gripping tale of Love, Lust, Seduction and Revenge. DaReya Three Shot.
1. Chapter 1

**The Forbidden Fruit.**

 **Character Sketch:**

 **Shreya** \- She is DCP's only daughter. A twenty five year old girl who likes living life as she pleases. Those who know her well would say she is a completely spoilt brat. But she puts up such a good show in front of her father that he thinks she is really innocent and saintly.

 **Daya** \- A forty year old senior CID Officer. Rich and good - looking, he is at the peak of his career but unfortunately still single. Anger is his best friend and he never forgets insults. Known to take extreme decisions sometimes which turn into regrets later on. Very kind hearted and loving towards those who matter the most in his life.

 **DCP** \- Shreya father and Daya's Boss. Those who know him would say annoying people for no reason is his hobby. He seems to dislike Daya and never misses an opportunity to insult him. Very possessive and protective of his only daughter Shreya. (NOTE - DCP is an OC in this story).


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

She still remembered the day when she saw him for the first time. She had returned from School to find him and her Dad sitting in their living room discussing something over work.

After that day, it had become a routine for her. She would watch him for hours, hidden behind the door of the living room while he and her father discussed case reports and sipped Coffee. He wasn't a regular visitor at their house and so when he wouldn't be around, she would stare at his photographs which she had cut out from the news paper. Her feelings for him back then were too different. They were innocent. He was a rocker! Her Mentor! Her hero! She wanted to be just like him. She often imagined herself punching criminals just like he did. He would always be there by her side. And then she would imagine people applauding them for their work. It was great fun.

By the time she was fourteen, her feelings changed. Her Career focus too shifted. She began to look at him from a totally different perspective. Like the way a woman sees a man. His broad shoulders, chiselled chest and sculpted arms drove her crazy. She imagined them wrapped around her.

Day and Night, she found herself thinking mpre and more about him. Sometimes, she would catch him staring at her. She wondered whether he shared her feelings but she was scared to ask him. After all he was fifteen years older than her. When she revealed her secret to her best friend that she was addicted to an older man, her friend thought that she was crazy.

The girl never had serious flings in high school. She found boys her age very immature. And they were never so good looking and well built as him. Neither as brave nor intelligent as him. So that was it. She had fallen for him. She really couldn't help it.

Many a times she had a sudden strong urge to kiss him. But the very idea sounded stupid even when it was in her head. They had exchanged formal pleasantries but never really spoken to each other. She had found him staring at her or give her a smile quite a few times. That was it. She didn't know whether the whole thing would ever work.

 **Some Months later -**

The girl and her friend were watching a movie on the girl's laptop. It was 11.30 pm.

'Ooo.. look! That's the much hyped make out scene, about which they were talking about months before the movie released.'

'I still don't get why were people making such a fuss over it' said the girl.

'The lead actors broke up just before the movie and this a ten minute make out scene.' said her friend.

'Ten minute?' asked the girl shocked.

'Yeah. That's why the film has been given an 'A' rating. And this is the uncut version. It might be much longer - ooo look here they go. You sure your Dad won't come up?' asked her friend.

'Oh no. He is asleep. Don't worry.' said the girl confidently.

Both the girls had their eyes glued to the laptop screen. They weren't aware that the girl's father had crept into the room and was watching his daughter with a disbelieving look on his face.

The girl chewed her lip as she stared at the screen of her laptop. A faint blush crept her cheeks and she felt a strange sensation run throughout her body as she watched what guy was doing to the girl on screen. So this was what real sex was! She stared unblinkingly at the screen listening to their grunts and moans. It sounded really pleasurable.

'I wish Daya would do that to me' said the girl suddenly.

'Daya? Daya who?' asked her friend.

'The Cop who comes to our house - How can you forget? I had told you about him ages ago!' said the girl.

'What did you say?' an angry voice sounded right behind them.

The girl let out a gasp. 'D - dad?'

'Oh god!' exclaimed the girl's friend clapping her hands to her mouth in horror.

'You said you were going to complete your School project! Is this the part of your project then?' he yelled his eyes narrowing at his daughter.

'D - dad no... we are sorry... please -'

'Shut up!' he roared. 'You!' he barked at the girl's friend. 'You come with me. I am going to drop you home right now. And here on wards I don't want to see you in this house ever again!'

'No! Dad please it was a mistake... please Dad' the girl pleaded.

'Shut your mouth! And don't you dare go to bed before I come back. You and I are going to talk' said the girl's father. He hurried out of the room and the girl's friend followed him outside with a slight nod looking extremely frightened.

When the girl's father came back, he looked angrier.

'How do you know - know Daya? Have you two been meeting or something? ANSWER ME DAMN IT!' he roared spraying her with spit.

'N... No' the girl whispered, trembling slightly.

'You want Daya to do that to you?' he asked shaking with fury.

'N - no... dad... sorry... I -'

SMACK! He had slapped her hard. Tears streamed down the girl's face and she looked away guiltily.

'How dare you? You filthy little - How can such dirty thoughts even come to your mind? Have you been thinking about this? No wonder your progress record hasn't been satisfactory this year!' he roared.

The girl sniffed not uttering a word.

'What the hell is wrong with you? THIS IS DISGUSTING! You imagine you and Daya in place of them? Haven't you anything better to do in your life?' he yelled at her.

His hand hit her study table and the books clattered to the floor. The girl's fortune must have been real bad that day because an erotic romance novel had scattered to the floor which she had been hiding in one of her school books. The book's cover showed a girl in skimpiest clothes possible, kissing a guy.

The girl didn't here rest of her father's words. He seemed to be going on for hours. She didn't understand why was he so angry. She was getting into adulthood and such things always gathered interest. And her grades weren't bad at all - she had secured 89% in her last semester. She didn't know what according to her dad was a 'Satisfactory Grade' And she had been merely watching an Adult Movie which had a ten minute make out scene. Her dad was yelling at her as if she had been addicted to porn. She obviously knew her limits. But she knew her dad would never understand.

And as far as attraction towards Daya was concerned - it had been strong since long time. She didn't feel there was anything wrong with it. A girl getting attracted to someone of the opposite sex. What the hell was wrong in that? Her father's bad mood continued all through next week. The girl thought he was being ridiculous for he even asked whether Daya had ever tried to get too close to her and whether he had sent any wrong signals. He began accusing Daya as though it was his fault, which made the girl so angry that she almost had an urge to tell her father that she really hoped Daya would try to come close but she resisted the temptation. She didn't want another cheek slapped.

And then about fifteen days later, her father made an announcement which made the girl extremely happy. Her father had enrolled her into a college in another city. He seemed to think that sending her away would drive Daya's thoughts out of her mind. But he didn't know how wrong he was.

The girl tried not to look too happy about it but she was overjoyed. Going away from her father would mean so much fun! New friends! New Life and she would be able to live her life as and how she pleased. True she wouldn't be able to get glimpses of Daya like she did when he visited her house sometimes but then she would be able to watch whatever she wanted and would be able to imagine Daya and herself in one of those scenes in peace.

 **Some years later -**

 **CID Bureau, Mumbai.**

'Abhijeet, can you prepare the report on the Drug Racket which was busted recently and hand it over on Thursday? I need it for the meeting' said DCP Malhotra.

'Me? Sir how can I prepare the report? Daya has handled the case so he should be the one doing it.' said Abhijeet surprised.

'I know Daya has handled the case but still I want you to prepare the report' said DCP Malhotra quite irritably.

The swung open and Daya walked in. He paused, surprised to find DCP in the CID bureau. DCP Mahesh Malhotra usually didn't intervene in working of CID. His presence in the bureau was a rare sight, much to Daya's relief. DCP Malhotra usually came when the matter was unusually grave.

DCP Malhotra and Senior Inspector Daya never got along. Their opinions differed too much. DCP Malhotra throught ACP Pradyuman favoured Daya too much when he didn't deserve all the praise and promotions. DCP was known to use crude ways to taunt, hurt, insult or emotionally demoralise people. He knew Daya and Abhijeet were best friends. So DCP would often shower Abhijeet with praise and throw insults at Daya so as to distance them. But to his annoyance, his tactics seemed to working in a reverse way. Abhijeet and Daya had went on to become Best of Friends - more like brothers. Thus the Cold War between Daya and DCP was still on. They avoided each other as far as possible and communicated only when it became an absolute necessity.

Daya didn't have a clue as to why DCP Malhota loathed him so much and he hadn't bothered to find out the reason all these years. It didn't matter. After all he wasn't require to talk to DCP Malhotra every day.

'Okay sir. I will do it' said Abhijeet.

But eventually the work load increased and even though both Daya and DCP Malhotra didn't want to work together, they were compelled to join hands and work together. Circumstances forced them to work together.

They were working on a high profile murder case and ACP Pradyuman was in Delhi for a week. Which to Daya's annoyance meant a lot if intervention by DCP Malhotra. So Monday morning found Daya standing outside DCP Malhotra's door. He and knocked and was waiting patiently for the door to open when he heard laughter. He saw DCP's daughter Shreya making her way towards the house. She was laughing and speaking to someone on her cell phone. Daya looked away. He wished the door would open before she arrived by his side.

 ***** FLASHBACK *****

Their very first meeting after her arrival in Mumbai after years had been very awkward. Daya had been sitting in DCP's living room while he fetched some files for Daya when Shreya had ran inside the house. Daya's eyes were fixed on her. She was no longer a high School teenager as Daya remembered her. She was a beautiful, grown up woman.

It had been raining and she obviously hadn't carried an umbrella. She was totally wet from head to toe. Hair plastered to her face, water was dripping from her clothes wetting the carpet.

'Hi! I don't know if you remember me but I am Shreya. Inspector Daya, isn't it? I am a huge fan of your work' said Shreya excitedly.

'Oh. Thanks. I am a Senior Inspector now' said Daya.

'Wow!' Shreya muttered. The wet fabric had clung to her skin. Daya couldn't keep his eyes off her. He was instantly drawn to her in a way he had never been drawn to a woman before.

'Long time Shreya. You - you disappeared' he said.

'Missed me, have you?' she asked laughing.

'What?' asked Daya taken aback.

'Nothing. Yeah, Dad found a place for me at some other School so I left' she said.

'But it was a in the middle of the year' said Daya. Shreya stared at him and he said awkwardly, 'Never mind. So for how many days will you be here?'

'Oh I am done with my Schooling and higher education. So unless I find a job in some other city, I won't be going anywhere.' She paused and then said staring pointedly at him, 'And I need to sort out a few things first. They are really important'

Didn't you carry a raincoat? It's pouring!' said Daya changing the topic.

'No. I love getting wet' she whispered. 'In the rain' she said after a brief pause.

Daya blinked. What the hell was she trying to do? He was once again checking her out and he had a suspicion that she too was enjoying it. He observed that she was tall and had a slender figure. If he stood up, his chin would touch the top of her head. Perfect kissing height! He wondered how would it feel like to kiss her. Brushing aside his thoughts he continued to stare at her. He could see a hint of her black bra through her wet clothes.

'Daya!' a harsh voice brought him back to his senses. Daya gulped. He hadn't noticed DCP's arrival. He had been too busy checking out her curvy figure.

'Hi dad!' said Shreya and moved away from Daya immediately.

'What have you been doing? Didn't you carry an umbrella?' he asked.

Daya saw DCP Malhotra's eyes dart between him and Shreya quite fearfully. He didn't comprehend the reason behind it.

'Nope. I will just dry myself. I came in and saw Daya... I mean Daya sir. You know I am such a huge fan of him so I thought I should atleast introduce myself' said Shreya.

DCP Malhotra didn't say anything. He looked revolted at the very idea how could his daughter be a fan of Daya. Daya found it rather amusing. Anything which irritated or annoyed DCP Malhotra was amusing to Daya. He tried hard not to laugh.

'I assume you are done with the introductions. Get going. Daya can't afford to waste more time. He is already too slow in preparing reports and I need them by tomorrow' said DCP Malhotra.

Daya felt anger rise inside him. How dare he insult him in front of his daughter? And he didn't remember ever handing in a case report later than the stipulated time.

'I have never been late in submitting the case report! Don't go on telling lies!' he said outraged.

Shreya looked at him curiously.

'Keep your voice down! Remember that you are standing in the house which belongs to me' said DCP Malhotra angrily.

'I will only of you stop speaking lies!' said Daya in an even louder tone.

'Shut up! How dare you speak to your Boss like that? Take this files and set to work! I want the report by 7 pm today!' shouted DCP Malhotra.

Daya glared at him for a moment. Then grabbing the files from DCP's hand, he walked out of the house slamming the door behind him.

After Daya left DCP Mahesh Malhotra turned to face his daughter, 'What were you doing Shreya? You haven't forgotten him even after all those years?'

'Dad please, for heavens sake! Me fantasizing about Daya was just a teenage madness. I am not into him now, alright? Please stop getting suspicious. It was just a casual talk between us' lied Shreya.

Yes, it was a lie. After all those years too she hadn't gotten over him. Seeing him after such a long time had made her so happy. She had true feelings for him. She wanted him to be a part of her life forever. And to her delight he was still unmarried. That was the first thing she had noticed - his engagement finger still didn't have a ring in it. But this time she would have to be really careful. She didn't want to rush into getting it done. And first of all, she wanted to make sure whether he too had same feelings for her.

 ***** FLASHBACK OVER *****

'Heloooo?' Shreya was waving her hand in front of her face.

'Sorry' Daya muttered breaking his thoughts about their first meeting.

'Can I have your number?' she asked.

Daya was taken aback. 'Why?' he asked curiously.

'Later' she muttered as they heard approaching footsteps.

The door opened and DCP Malhotra came into view.

'Dad!' Shreya howled and hugged her father. Daya stared at her in shock. She was trying to hide her face. She was putting up a show that she was crying but obviously she was not.

'What happened? Shreya? Why are you crying?' DCP Malhotra asked alarmed. He looked accusingly at Daya if his daughter was crying because of him.

Daya shrugged as Shreya continued to pretend to appear sad.

'What happened to her?' he asked Daya.

'How do I know?! One minute earlier she was -'

Daya's voice was drowned as Shreya let out long fake howl.

'Dad! I got rejected! This is the second time this has happened' she said.

Daya knew it was an outright lie. One minute ago she had been laughing and now she howling in pain. It was incredible how she managed to change her moods so quickly. Daya was amazed. She did it so well that even a person like DCP Malhotra who didn't miss a slightest detail wasn't able to get that she was faking it.

'No matter. No matter. We will sort it out. Come on in' he said leading Shreya inside.

'Sir, we were going to discuss the case...' Daya began.

'Later. Can't you see I am busy? Go to CID bureau. I will call you soon' DCP Malhotra snapped.

'What the hell was the point of calling him here then?' thought Daya. But now he had no option but to go back to CID Bureau and wait for the call.

* * *

Their third meeting had been in a Hypermarket where Shreya had became successful obtaining his cell number.

After that they had spoken twice over calls and had met once in a Coffee shop.

* * *

The high profile murder case had been solved within a month and the DCP Malhotra had thrown a success party for all at his home. The guest list included the entire CID team as well as few of DCP's close friends. Four long tables were joined together. Many people had already arrived. Daya arrived with Abhijeet five minutes late. Two seats next to Shreya were vacant and Daya sat beside her. Many of their colleagues still hadn't arrived.

'Thank god you came. I hate Dad's get - together s.' Shreya whispered to him.

'You are looking stunning' said Daya.

'Thank you' Shreya smiled at him.

DCP Malhotra was far too busy tending to the guests to bother about Shreya speaking with Daya. This was a perfect opportunity. She had planned a surprise for Daya which he wouldn't have ever dreamed.

Soft music played in the background. Starters and Drinks were being served to the guests. Soon everyone arrived and dinner was served. Everyone talked and laughed, having a great time. Daya was sipping Coffee merrily chatting with Abhijeet who was sitting next to him when Shreya put her hand on his knee under the table. He stiffened and turned to look at her. Shreya gave him an innocent smile not letting go of his knee. Daya looked turned to Abhijeet once again. She pretended to listen to the conversation which Daya and Abhijeet were having and now she decided to get a bit bolder. She moved her hand upwards from his knee, higher and higher. She gave his leg a little squeeze and he gasped.

'What's wrong Daya?' asked Abhijeet.

'Nothing' said Daya and Shreya smirked.

Daya pretended to look for Freddy and turned to face Shreya. 'Cut it out! What are you doing?' he said.

But Shreya had no intention to stop. Reaching between his thighs, she grasped him through his jeans, stroking him through the denim. Daya grasped her hand tightly trying hard not to groan.

At that moment Abhijeet got a call and before Daya could say anything to her, Shreya had got up and disappeared out of the living room beckoning him to follow her. Daya followed her outside, almost running. She saw him disappear into a room which was at the very end of the corridor.

'What the hell were you doing?' he growled pushing her against the wall as soon as he entered.

'Sorry.' she muttered smirking.

'Anybody could have noticed us!' said Daya angrily.

'That why I called you here' said Shreya.

Daya simply couldn't resist it. Her pressed his body firmly against her, his hands moving on her back. He smashed his lips to her, consuming her in a passionate kiss.

'Ohh...god...' she moaned between the kisses.

His hands moved down from her waist to her hips, squeezing them.

'Mmm...ahhh...' the words escaped her lips.

'You are so hot!' he whispered.

'Haaah!' she almost yelled as he rubbed his knee against her core. 'Daya pleaseeee...ohhh...mmm!'

Suddenly, she heard approaching footsteps. 'Daya stop! Someone's coming' she said urgently.

'I don't care!' he said and pulling her closer he began grinding against her core. Shreya was lost in desire. The friction was too much to bear and she wanted him to continue but the footsteps were now becoming louder and louder.

'Daya please no! I don't want us to get into trouble!' she said and managed to push him away.

Both were breathing heavily as he reluctantly pulled back. The ache between her thighs was on verge of driving her insane. She trembled. The next moment, Abhijeet stepped inside the room.

'I have been looking for you! Where have -?' he stopped mid - sentence. His eyes narrowed suspiciously as they moved from Daya who was slightly sweaty to Shreya was was breathing hard.

Daya blinked. Had Abhijeet seen what were they upto? Daya knew Abhijeet was suspicious.

'I will just see where Dad is.' said Shreya and ambled out of the room.

Abhijeet was still staring at Daya expecting an explanation but Daya said, 'Let's go. It's pretty late. Everyone must have left, isn't it?

'Daya wait a minute!' said Abhijeet sharply.

'What?' asked Daya.

'What were you doing?' asked Abhijeet.

'What? I wasn't doing anything' said Daya trying not to sound too guilty.

'Don't lie! What were you doing with her? I heard something while I was outside. Just tell me the truth alright? What were you upto?' asked Abhijeet sounding shocked.

'I told you I wasn't doing anything.' said Daya. He wasn't going to tell Abhijeet about his steamy little session with Shreya. Abhijeet would think he was crazy.

'You are obviously lying. What were you doing here then? That too with a young girl whom you hardly know?' said Abhijeet.

'We were... er... chatting' said Daya.

'Were you? I see' said Abhijeet quietly. Daya flushed.

They stared at one another in silence.

'What?' asked Daya.

'Fine. If you don't want to tell its okay but whatever you are up to, its risky. You are playing with fire. You and her... she is just too... Daya please... don't do it -'

'Wait a minute! Did you see anything happening between us?' asked Daya.

'No' said Abhijeet.

'Well, that's settled then' said Daya sighing in relief. So Abhijeet didn't have any proof.

'Daya please! Had I arrived a minute earlier, then I am sure I would have seen something I ought not have to see!' Abhijeet shouted.

'That's it. We are leaving' said Daya and without another word, he left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

 **Warning: This Chapter contains a few instances having MATURE content.**

Daya had never been this close to a girl and he was rather enjoying the experience. He couldn't wait to meet Shreya again. He loved this new feeling. He wondered whether he had actually started liking her and whether he was in love. He wasn't sure.

Two days later, he hadn't heard anything from Shreya and he was starting to get a little desperate. Had he made the wrong move, kissing and invading her privacy? But he remembered that she had started it. Her provocative gesture that evening had certainly signalled that she was interested in him too. He was passing DCP Malhotra's house when he stopped nearby. He would call her and ask if she wanted to talk or even better - meet.

She picked up after two rings. 'Hello?'

'It's me.' said Daya.

'I was wondering when you would call. I so wanted to talk to you.' said Shreya.

'Well, if that was the case then why didn't you call?' asked Daya.

'You know after whatever happened between us that evening I wasn't in my right mind. I was worried. I mean what would have happened if Abhijeet sir had spotted us?' said Shreya.

'Yeah that was a close call' said Daya shuddering slightly.

'And part was me was actually hoped that Abhijeet sir shouldn't have interrupted us. I wanted you to continue what you were... you know' she said.

She heard a sharp intake of breath from the other end and then silence.

'Are you there?' she asked.

'Where are you?' he asked.

'At home, in my room' said Shreya.

'Can we meet for about five minutes? I wanted to talk.' he said.

'Just five minutes?' she enquired.

'Can we meet?' he repeated.

'Come home. Dad is not around' she said.

Daya felt his heartbeats increasing. 'Open the door. I am coming in two minutes' he said and hung up.

When Shreya opened the door, Daya saw she was panting. He eyed her questioningly.

'The mere thought that you would be coming to meet me did that to me' said Shreya grinning mischievously.

'Look -' Daya began sounding quite alarmed but stopped when he saw Shreya laughing.

'Relax. I was practicing dance moves! Come on in' she said.

He followed her to her room. 'You sure your Dad won't be home now?' he asked.

'Oh yeah! Don't worry.' said Shreya.

'You put up quite a show that day in front of your Dad. One minute ago you were laughing and then all of a sudden you started crying. What was all that?' he asked.

'Ah that!' she smiled. 'I need to pretend sometimes that I am sad because I am unable to get a job. Else Dad will think it's fishy.'

'Why?' he asked.

'Because I have not completed my MBA.' she confessed.

'What? What did you do then?' he asked.

'MBA didn't interest me in the slightest. I took admission because Dad insisted. But then I decided I won't stop doing what I love. It is my life after all. So I stopped attending classes. I knew my interests lay in Dance and Music. So I enrolled myself for a professional course in Bachata. I am looking for a job as a dance trainer. And I am quite close from getting one that too in a reputed dance institute' she said happily.

'Sorry but what's Bachata?' he asked.

'Oh my gosh! You don't know what Bachata is?! Anyway it's a dance form. It's from Dominican Republic originally.' she said.

'Wow. Can you show me?' he asked.

'I need a partner for that. I am amazed how come you never heard of Bachata considering the recent facts which I have discovered about you.' said Shreya.

'What facts?' asked Daya.

'Bachata is one of the most sensuous dance forms in the world' said Shreya eyeing him pointedly.

Daya flushed slightly, feeling a bit awkward.

'Umm... Have a look at this video. You will how what Bachata is' she said and hit the play button on her laptop.

A minute later Daya said, 'Oh I know about that Dance! It's just that I didn't know it was called Bachata.'

'Okay' said Shreya.

'So? How about it?' asked Daya.

'What?' she said.

'Teach me. I would love to try it out with you' he said which made Shreya go red in face.

He saw that her cheeks were flushing. He could tell that he was making her nervous when that happened. Another song started on her computer. It was a slow and a sensuous one.

She stared him before finally stepping closer to him. Her scent engulfed him, an attractive fruity one.

She placed her right hand in his left placing his right hand to her upper back, and then put her arm over his.

'And now' she said and swallowed. She indeed looked very uncomfortable. She straddled his right leg and they began. He tried his best to follow her movements but he found it quite complex to match her graceful moves. Not to mention he was distracted because they were too close. He felt her heat radiating against him, and was suddenly very conscious of how close their legs were, interwoven together. Occasionally her leg would brush against his lap which would make him burn with desire. He felt a passion and yearning for her grow stronger in his chest.

The song was apparently in Spanish or some other foreign language. Daya didn't understand a word of it. He actually felt stupid. Shreya was the one who was actually performing dance moves while Daya was just waltzing.

She spun in his arms and now he faced her back. One of his arms was entwined around her waist as they continued to move in rhythm.

The urge was uncontrollable and he was trying hard to fight back the sensuous thoughts which were overpowering him.

She spun back to face him and he took the lead even to his own surprise. Pushing her out, then pulling her back in, he was hardly aware of what he was doing.

The song ended and they stopped, swaying gently on spot. He stared into her eyes and she stared back, breathing hard.

They were inches apart and they knew they wouldn't be able to control any longer.

Shreya smiled tensely, breaking free of his grasp. 'That's how we do Bachata'

She moved away from him and busied herself with the laptop. But he knew she was doing to it to stem her arousal. He could hear her ragged breaths in the silent room.

'You are damn good' he said finally breaking the stony silence.

'Thanks' she mumbled trying to tie her hair in a bun.

The moment his eyes met hers, he felt a rush of pure pleasure to shoot straight through him.

He closed the distance between in two long strides. She stared at him breathing hard.

'I never intended to do this again but I am sorry. You are such a temptress that I can't help it' he said.

Shreya smiled and blushed a little. She was getting moist down there and was longing to feel his hands on her bare skin.

As their lips locked in a fiery kiss, and their torsos touched, she shuddered uncontrollably.

'You said over the phone that a part of you wanted me to continue something...' he said breathlessly as his hands roamed over her back.

'Oohh... aahhh... yeah... yeah... Please!' she screamed as she felt his hard.

'You're sensitive here, aren't you?' he whispered provocatively, placing hickeys on the soft skin of her neck.

'Ohhhh... I can't think! I - I can't breathe!' she whispered.

Daya brought his hands to grab her and he pulled her down aginst him so she could grind harder against him. Up and down. Up and down.

'Dayaaaaaaa!' he scream reverberated inside the room as they air around them grew hotter and hotter.

Shreya was about to push him on the bed when the shrill ringing of Daya's cell phone made them stop.

Daya was panting so hard that it took him a minute to calm himself down and receive the call.

'Where are you?' an angry voice of Mr Malhotra greeted him.

He was shocked. Had he known what was he doing with his daughter?

'I - I am on the way sir.' he said.

'On the way? How could you be still on the way? You told me that you left your house about an hour ago!' said Mahesh Malhotra.

'Sorry sir. I had some personal job to attend to. I will be reaching in fifteen minutes' said Daya wiping his sweaty forehead.

'Fine!' said Mahesh Malhotra and disconnected the call.

'Who was it?' asked Shreya.

'Your Dad' said Daya.

'Oh. So you leaving?' she asked.

'Yeah! Shreya I really intend this to happen. I am sorry. I shouldn't have come to meet you.' said Daya.

'Don't be silly. Ofcourse you wanted this to happen. We both wanted it' said Daya.

'No! I had come here to tell you that we should forget whatever happened that evening. It's too risky you know. We can't continue this. We just can't! But then what with those dance moves, I got carried away' said Daya.

'So you are going to chicken out now? I know you are worried about my father. But he would never know' said Shreya.

'I am not saying we should stop because of your father! But it's not gonna work. We have no future. And you are still very young. I don't want to spoil your future alright? We shouldn't meet.' said Daya.

'Who are you to decide about my future? I want this. I need this desperately. All we need is a bit more privacy. And I will make sure that next time, we will get it.' said Shreya.

'You are crazy! This is never going to happen. I am never going to see you again' said Daya and left her room in a jiffy.

'You will come. I know you will. I can't stop this now. This is beyond our control.' said Shreya aloud.

 **Few Days Later, Mahesh Malhotra's Residence -**

Daya had kept his word. He hadn't received any of Shreya's calls and he had refused to meet her at all. Shreya wanted to meet him and was glad that a wonderful opportunity came her way. Her father was going to go out of town for three days. He was supposed to leave the next day at 7 pm. So Friday night before going to bed, Shreya texted Daya - Can you come over and meet me tomorrow at 7.30 pm? I want to talk.

Daya had promptly replied a "NO" much to Shreya's annoyance and she decided she would have to think of something to lure him to her house.

The next Day Morning however, dawned with a quiet tension filled atmosphere. It was Saturday morning but there was uproar in Mahesh Malhotra's household. He and his daughter Shreya were supposedly having a blazing row.

'My friend told me you didn't turn up for the interview!' Mahesh Malhotra yelled.

'I told you! I was stuck in a traffic jam and couldn't make it in time for the interview!' said Shreya in the same pitch.

'You are lying! You have been here since last two months and how come you still haven't got a job? I want to hear the truth. What is the matter? Don't you want to work?' asked Mr Malhotra.

Shreya thought for a moment. For how much time would she be able to keep the truth from him? Someday he would have to know. So, why not today? He was going out of town tonight. He might forget all about it after coming back.

'Dad, uh, I wanted to tell you something. I haven't completed my MBA.' she said slowly.

'What?!' he yelled loud enough for the neighbourhood to hear.

'Dad, MBA was never my thing. It didn't interest me at all. You sent me away and I tried to concentrate, I tried to study but it didn't work out. I knew where my interests lay. So I enrolled myself in a dance School. I am a professional Bachata trainer now. I have applied for a post of a dance trainer in two of the reputed dance institutes and I am close to getting a job at one of them' she said.

'What the hell?! How dare you? And you have been lying to me all these years? Haven't you got any shame? What are you going to earn in the job of a dance trainer?' he yelled.

'Maybe little less than an MBA job but dad that's what I like! I am so happy. Don't you think that's important?' she asked.

'Happiness? My foot! I never expected my own daughter would betray me! This is disgusting! I am speechless really. Just get out my sight. RIGHT NOW!' he thundered.

Shreya scurried away into her room. She knew her father was obviously very angry and it would take time to abate his anger. But it was nothing. Last time when he had caught her watching an adult scene from the movie and the way she thought about Daya, it had been worse. But was glad she had told him the truth about her career. It had been weighing in her mind for quite some time now.  
 **  
O-o-o-o**

Mahesh Malhotra arrived for a meeting at CID bureau in the afternoon, still fuming. He was indeed in a very bad mood. He couldn't believe Shreya could do such a thing. He loved his daughter a lot and beyond a certain point he could not yell at her. But there had to be a way out to vent his anger on someone, right? So, he settled in his usual favourite target - Daya. He somehow considered Daya responsible for whatever Shreya had done with her career. If she hadn't been infatuated with him, he wouldn't have required sending her away to other city. And if she would have stayed with him, he would have seen to it that she completed her MBA.

The meeting was held with three people from the headquarters along with Mahesh Malhotra, ACP Pradyuman, Daya, Abhijeet and a few junior officers.

As he was reading the report by Daya, he spotted a small mistake and that was it - he vented out all his frustration on him. He kept yelling at him for entire fifteen minutes in front of everyone, insulting him, calling him a lot of names and telling everyone how unfit he was to be a CID officer.

Daya eyes were burning with tears. They weren't tears of sadness. They were tears of anger and revenge.

After the meeting finally got over, Daya was first to get out of the conference room. Everyone felt angry that DCP had insulted Daya for no reason at all, but Daya was in no mood to listen to their sympathetic comments.

Abhijeet sensing danger followed him and broke at a run to reach him.

'Daya, wait!' he called.

'No Abhijeet. Don't try to stop me. I am in no mood to talk. But I will have revenge for what he did me today. Just wait and watch.' said Daya and walked away fuming with anger.

He reached home finally, slamming the door behind him. He was trying to control himself. He had a mad urge to grab his gun and shoot him. It was beyond anger or hatred. It was loathing. He wanted to teach him a lesson such that he will remember for his lifetime. And suddenly, out of nowhere the answer came to him - Shreya.

How hadn't he thought of it before? He knew what he had to do. It didn't whether it was right or wrong. All that mattered at that moment for him was revenge. And he knew how to get it.

It took a while for him to calm down. And then he called Shreya.

 **O-o-o-o**

At 7.30 pm that day, Daya was walking towards Shreya's house. As Daya approached the door, he saw that Shreya had left it open for him. He stepped inside the dimly lit living room. The curtains had been drawn and a crackling fire had been lit in the mantelpiece.

'Shreya? Where are you?' he called

'Shut the door and sit. I will come in five minutes' she answered somewhere from above.

Daya sat on the couch. The floor was covered in a soft green carpet. It felt soft almost like grass. Now that his anger had somewhat subsided, he started to feel a little nervous. He was about to commit a sin. But the wounds of insult were inflicted so deep onto his mind, that he was quite determined to complete his revenge.

 **Daya's POV:** _You will pay the price for insulting me. How dare you call me unfit to be a CID officer in front of everyone? Now see what I do with your daughter. I will make her mine. I will have my revenge tonight. She is infatuated with me and I will satisfy all her needs. You have started this game and I will have the last laugh._

He was about to taste the forbidden fruit. He couldn't wait to feel its exotic taste. The thought made him blush. The whole sex thing was totally new for him. He had never done it before. The whole thing was like a sinful mystery for him.

'Hey, thank you for coming. Though I knew you would' whispered Shreya into his ear disrupting his thoughts.

She wore hot pants and a T- shirt. His hair fell loosely on her shoulder.

Seeing Daya eye her, Shreya smiled and said, 'Dressed apt for the occasion aren't I?'

'You are beautiful' he whispered making her sit on his lap.

'So what are you waiting for?' she asked him, her voice filled with mischief.

He ran his hands on the front of her t-shirt and gasped. She wasn't wearing anything underneath it. He started to rub her firm nipples. She began to moan lightly as he squeezed and pinched them lightly.

'You sure you want do this?' he asked sucking her ear lobe.

'Yesss... please...ahh don't stop!' he said in a loud whisper.

'Let's go to your room' he said, now kissing her collarbone.

He carried her upstairs to her room, on his unsteady feet as he was busy kissing her with passion.

He put her down once they reached her room. Shreya drew the curtains and closed the door. She turned to face him.

'I have wanted to do this since that evening. I love you! I really love you. Please don't make me wait anymore. Please make me yours!' she said.

'Wait a minute! Did she say she loved him? What was she talking about? He felt so confused. But he didn't have time to think further as she took his face in her hand and kissed him full on mouth.

She thrusted her hips forward and they both groaned at the contact and she did it again and again. He hissed and then suddenly her legs were wrapped around his waist and he had her pinned against the wall. She moaned out loud looking at his passion filled aggression.

He groaned and using both hands, he clutched her, pulling her to him and grinded against her. Their mouths still locked in a fiery kiss, his hand began to wander pulling at her shirt and hot pants. She moaned and pressed her body against his firmly, her hands roaming over his back.

He deliberately broke the kiss allowing her to moan erotically.

'Ohhh… Dayaa...'

He pushed her onto the bed and both simultaneously got rid of each other's clothes.

He stopped grinding against her and pulled away from her causing her to let out a strangled cry.

'Damn it, Daya! Don't do that! Don't stop!' she cried.

Daya smirked at the urgency in her voice. He pleasured her, giving her fullest attention and when his tongue flipped across her soft feminine folds, she let out a sharp cry of pleasure

'You like it, do you?' he asked smirking, his thumb moving in circles over her sensitive spot.

'Dayaaaa... get...inside me... I can't wait!' she gasped.

'Okay then...' he said and positioned himself between her. Then he entered her slowly and gently.

Below, a man turned the key in the lock and stepped inside the silent house. He had rang the bell but hadn't received any response. He was wondering where the occupant was when he thought he heard a noise in the room above. Dropping his handbag on the floor, he silently climbed up the stairs and he reached the top landing when -

'Ohhhhhh...Don't stop! Please! It feels so good...ahhhhhh...', Shreya moaned as Daya pushed himself in and out harder and faster.

The footsteps stopped outside the room. Shreya's cry of ecstasy echoed throughout as well as outside the room as she reached the climax which was clearly heard by the person standing outside the door. The doorknob turned and the man stepped inside the room.

The scene before his eyes rendered him speechless for an entire minute. His eyes widened in shock. Daya and Shreya were so engrossed in whatever they were doing that they didn't realise the presence of another person in the room.

'What the...? What the hell is going on here?' the man roared like an angry bull. His voice cracked like a whip around the room.

The activity stopped abruptly. There was a sharp intake of breath. Daya swore loudly as he recognised the voice and Shreya let out an audible gasp. 'D - Dad? How... how come you are home?' she stammered.

His heart thudding wildly, Daya pulled the covers up till his chest and whirled around. Shreya looked towards the speaker, partially hidden behind Daya, covers drawn up to her chin. Both of them were staring at the face of DCP Mahesh Malhotra who looked angry enough to shoot them on the spot.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

YOU FILTHY BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY DAUGHTER?' Mahesh Malhotra roared while making his way towards Daya.

'Dad, please let me explain…' Shreya said timidly.

'SHUT UP AND GET OUT OF HERE! I WILL DEAL WITH YOU LATER!' he shouted.

'Dad, please...' said Shreya once again.

'THIS IS SO EMBARASSING! SEEING MY OWN DAUGHTER LIKE... LIKE... I AM GIVING BOTH OF YOU JUST ONE DAMN MINUTE. MAKE YOURSELVES PRESENTABLE AND THEN DAYA YOU AND I ARE GOING TO TALK!' said Mahesh Malhotra.

He went outside slamming the door shut.

'Oh my god... I am so screwed. He... he...' stuttered Shreya burying her face in her hands.

'Look. It's fine. Let me handle this.' said Daya.

'But...' Shreya began when they heard a loud thump on the door.

'DAYA GET OUT OF THAT ROOM RIGHT NOW!'

They quickly got dressed and Daya opened the door.

'Sir let me explain please' said Daya.

'Shreya go to your room. And if I see you anywhere nearby, you will be sorry' said DCP.

'But Dad...' began Shreya.

'Now!' barked DCP.

When Shreya went inside DCP said to Daya, 'You come with me'

Once in the living room, DCP grabbed Daya's collar, 'HOW DARE YOU? HOW DARE YOU TOUCH HER? AND THAT TOO IN MY HOUSE? YOU ARE SO DEAD DAYA!

'Leave me' said Daya calmly.

'Since how long is this thing going on?' asked DCP not moving.

Daya straightened his collar. And to DCP's immense surprise, Daya face broke into a smile.

'Why are you laughing?' yelled DCP.

'It feels so good to see you like this. Like a Lion in a cage, fighting to get out. It gives me peace' said Daya.

'Daya!' said DCP and lunged once again towards him.

'Stay right where you are! The damage is already done. Your daughter is mine. I made her mine right under your overlarge nose!' said Daya.

'SHUT UP! YOU BASTARD!' said DCP and Daya winced painfully as DCP punched him on the face.

But Daya laughed hard. He could see DCP clench his fist, anger etched all over his face. He laughed harder, wiping his bleeding lip watching DCP writhe in anger.

'Your career is finished! I am kicking out of CID you right from this moment!' said DCP.

'That's it? But what about your daughter? What is going happen to her?' asked Daya.

'Shut your mouth! I am her father! I will deal with her. But before that I am going to ruin you!' DCP shouted.

'You wish' growled Daya.

'Since how long is this going on?' DCP asked again.

'I have been planning this for quite some time.' said Daya.

'What do you mean?' asked DCP.

'Do you think that I love her or something? I don't love her. I did it for revenge. I wanted a revenge on you! You have always made it a point to insult me for no reason at all. I couldn't bear it anymore. Today when you insulted me in front of everyone, I had had enough. Shreya was totally into me. She wanted this. She called me and told me that she would be alone tonight. So I fulfilled her wish that's it. I got my revenge. And now I really don't care whether you kick me out of CID or not.' said Daya.

DCP's anger had reached to such a level that it had rendered him speechless. He kept staring unblinkingly at Daya letting his words sink into his brain.

'I see. So that W**** came to you? She has wanted it since long. She finally did it this time. 'said DCP in a steely voice.

Daya suddenly got very angry.

'What did you call her? Don't you dare say that word again, I am warning you' said Daya.

'You are threatening me?' asked DCP.

'Yes I am! I will not tolerate this!' said Daya.

Oh, so now you're fighting for her honour! This is something! Where did all that go when you touched her? When you toyed with her emotions? I knew it! I knew it that you were not a man of good character! That was the reason why I wanted to protect my child from you. You wanted a revenge on me but you used her! You bloody coward! That was why I sent her away from her. But you got her in the end. You made her fall into her trap!' yelled DCP.

Daya had no idea what DCP was talking about. He had never spoke to Shreya before she came her after completing her studies.

'Look I never met Shreya before.' said Daya.

'Just leave Daya. Just get out from here. You have had your revenge. Just leave now. And don't you dare see my daughter ever again. I will kill you. I mean it.' said DCP.

Daya wanted to get out of that place as soon as possible but then he thought about Shreya and it made him think.

'Really what had he done? This was between him and DCP. There was no need to drag Shreya into this -Especially, when it involved such a sensitive topic like love. He had used her and now he was going to leave her. He was sure DCP would make her life hell. How could he have been so selfish? He wanted to talk to Shreya but he knew it won't be possible in front of DCP. And besides that he didn't know what he was going to say to her. As he left the living room, he found Shreya at bottom of the stairs.

His heart plummeted. Shreya face was very white. She was shaking from head to toe. It was obvious that she had heard the entire conversation between him and DCP Mahesh Malhotra.

'Please say it is a lie. Please tell me it's not true that you did this only for Revenge. You love me right?' she murmured, her eyes shining with tears. It sounded as if she was pleading.

Daya stared at her guilt washed all over his face. He just couldn't tell her that he had faked his love for her. That he had done it for sole purpose of revenge.

'So it's true' she said.

Guilt and Shame engulfed him. Before he could respond -

'Please don't leave me alone here Daya. Dad will kill me. I swear! Please I beg you, Don't leave me here.' she said tears streaming down her cheeks.

It took a moment for Daya to let the absurdity of the statement to sink in.

'Don't be ridiculous! He is your father. He will be angry but how can he kill you? If anybody is at fault it's me' he managed to say.

'No please! You don't know my father-'

'Shreya!' DCP's voice cracked like a whip in the silent room.

'D - Dad' Shreya stuttered cowering behind Daya.

'How dare you talk to him? I had told you to stay in your room!' DCP shouted. 'And you!' he barked at Daya. 'Why are you still in my house?'

'I was just leaving -'

'No please don't! Please!' Shreya pleaded grabbing Daya's wrist tightly.

'Shreya!' DCP yelled and withdrew his gun from his pocket and pointed it at her.

Daya gasped.

'Dad please I am sorry. Please don't kill me!' Shreya said in a scared voice.

'I will decide what to do with you! You should have thought about the consequences before you slept with him! Are you even aware how much disgrace have to brought to my reputation? Look at what he's done. He doesn't love you. He just used you! You have no right to live!' DCP yelled.

Daya saw him put two of his fingers on the trigger.

'Dad no, please...' Shreya cried.

Daya's eyes widened in shock. This man was totally crazy.

'I am sorry Dad!' said Shreya.

'Sorry? You Bloody W****!'

'SHUT UP! I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL HER THAT!' yelled Daya.

Mahesh Malhotra looked at Daya, looking surprised.

'What did you say?' he asked.

'I told you to shut up! I am at fault not Shreya. She is your daughter, for heaven's sake!, said Daya.

'You stay out of this!' said DCP

'I will not! Drop that gun and apologize to her!' said Daya.

'WHAT?! Get out of my house! She is my daughter and I will decide what to do with her! '

'Daya please help me...' Shreya whimpered.

'I am sorry. I won't let that happen. Drop the gun! Now!' Daya said in a commanding voice.

'Dayaaaaa!' DCP yelled and fired the bullet.

There was a terrified shriek as Daya pushed Shreya aside. The bullet brushed Daya's arm and hit a painting which fell down with a clatter.

'Shit!' Daya cursed as clutching his bloodied arm.

'If I have will have to kill you too, then I will Daya!' said DCP.

He took aim at Daya once again but then Shreya reacted spontaneously.

She grabbed a nearby flowerpot and hurled it at her father. It hit him on the forehead. DCP let a yelp of pain but collapsed on the floor almost immediately, blood gushing out of his wound.

'Oh god! I - I - ' she stammered.

'Let's get out of here. He will be okay.' said Daya who had now successfully wrapped a handkerchief around his arm.

'But - But Dad? We can't leave him in this state. He - How foolish of me! I attacked him Daya. I attacked my own father' said Shreya.

'He could have killed us both! He is really crazy!' said Daya.

'I am not leaving him like this!' said Shreya flatly.

'I will take care of it. Let's get out of here before he regains consciousness.' said Daya.

They looked at each other. 'I don't love her! I did it for revenge!' Daya's words echoed inside her head.

Shreya took a deep breath. She didn't know why she was doing it. But at that moment it seemed like the only option she had.

As if Daya knew what she was thinking, he said, 'Shreya we will talk about this.'

'Let's go' said Shreya.

As soon as they left the house, Daya called Abhijeet and told him to reach DCP's house as soon as possible. Abhijeet obviously shocked hammered Daya with lot of questions but Daya dismissed him assuring that he would talk to him later.

Daya took Shreya to his other flat which he was sure DCP didn't know. Daya knew DCP would certainly want to find out where he and Shreya were.

Once they arrived at Daya's house, Shreya shut herself inside a room.

Daya persistently hammered the told, telling her to come out. He muttered apologies quite a few times and he confessed that he had acted without thinking and that he was regretting whatever had happened. His endless talks and apologies were however met only by silence. He suspected that she was shedding tears, he thought that he heard stifled sobs behind the closed doors which made him feel even more guilty.

He hated doing that to Shreya. He had ruined her life as well. He didn't have a clue what was going to happen in future. What would Abhijeet say, when he would find out about this? What would his colleagues say?

Two days had passed, and Shreya still hadn't come out of her room. Daya had ignored endless calls from Abhijeet. He didn't think he was ready to talk to anybody yet. He was however surprised that how come DCP hadn't got hold of them yet. Daya had half expected the daily newspaper to hold news that Senior Inspector Daya had been suspended from CID. He wondered what a scene that would have created. He could have easily tracked down him and Shreya but something kept telling him that DCP wasn't looking for them - yet. Apparently he still hadn't recovered from the shock of the past day's events.

Daya had thought about everything that had happened in the past. He thought about him and Shreya. He had thought about them a lot. He was confused in the beginning but now his mind had made a decision. He wanted to talk to Shreya. And she would have to come out. He decided he would request her in a polite way first else he would have to break open the door.

But he didn't have to do anything of that sort. Much to Daya's relief, the door opened and Shreya walked out. She looked very puffy eyed.

'I want to go home Daya. I can't stay here forever. I am ready to take whatever my father has got to give me' she said.

'Shreya, wait. I want to talk to you' said Daya.

'I have already heard everything that you have got to say. You spoke everything sitting outside my bedroom door. I am sorry; I didn't talk to you earlier. It's just that I needed some time. I am okay now.' said Shreya.

Daya looked at her perplexed.

'I haven't told you everything. And whatever I am going to tell you now is very important for both of us. Please you have got to listen to me just once' said Daya.

'Okay. What is it?' she asked.

'We should get married Shreya. I am sure your Dad will forgive you someday. We have to face him. We just can't be on the run forever, can we?' said Daya.

A moment of pause and then - 'We don't have to, It's okay' said Shreya.

'What?' he asked.

'Just because we got physical doesn't mean we should get married. I know you don't love me. You did it for revenge. I totally understand. If anybody is at fault then it's me. I started it and continued it. You had refused me but I made you do it. I am sorry. And I am not at all angry with you. So it's really okay. You don't have to marry me' said Shreya.

'Have you gone mad? Do you think I am marrying you to make it up for what I've done?' asked Daya.

'Obviously! There can't be any other reasonable explanation. I heard you when you were talking to my Dad.' said Shreya.

'Shut up! I agree whatever happened that night was solely for purpose of revenge. But remember when I kissed you first or when we got too close when you taught me those dance moves? I didn't do that out of revenge. I have known you for a very short span of time. But I think you are an amazing woman. You believe in yourself. You pour your heart in whatever you do and you have no regrets about your decisions. I thought about us in last few days. I have always wanted to be with someone like you. Confident, Pure, Lovable and - well - you are hot!' he said.

'What are you talking about?' she asked.

'I am telling the truth. I have spent some really amazing time with you. And I would love to be with you. Forever.' said Daya.

'And what about love?' asked Shreya.

'What Love? It happens. What is the definition of love anyway? When you like being with that person or you are ready to go any length to protect him or her and you care for each other. Don't you think that is what both of us want? We are stupid. We have been in love and we haven't realised it till date.' said Daya.

Shreya laughed. 'Do you really think so? By the way it is you who is stupid, I knew from the very begginning that you are the one I am looking for.' she said.

'Yeah' he said promptly.

'I love you so much!' she said throwing herself into his arms.

'I love you too!' said Daya.

'And let me tell you, I find you super hot as well' she said smiling.

'Oh really?' he said, his hand slipping under her shirt.

'Senior Inspector Daya, your hands are misbehaving' she said in a sultry tone.

'Can't help it especially when I've got a smoking hot girl with me' he said winking.

She could feel the air around them get a few degrees hotter as he began kissing her.

'Global Warming, right there' said Shreya giggling.

'Haha' said Daya.

'But Daya, we will have to tell Dad about our decision' said Shreya seriously.

'Yeah' agreed Daya.

'I am so scared to face him all over again' said Shreya.

'Don't you worry. It is I who is going to talk to him. Everything will be okay.' said Daya pulling her into an embrace.

'I know you will make everything right' said Shreya.

'Hey, I've wanted to ask you since long. DCP sir said that there was some reason for sending you away from here. He was talking as if I was responsible for the whole thing.' said Daya.

Shreya smiled.

'Ofcourse, you were the reason behind it. Dad was right' said Shreya.

'Why? We haven't even spoken before!' said Daya.

'I am going to confess something to you. When I was in School, you used to come home to discuss work with father. I would watch you for hours. I would read every single article about you from the newspaper. And when... you know I watched a make out scene for the first time, I imagined... you know... both of us like that. I spoke my feelings quite aloud to my friend and - and Dad heard me that day. He got really angry. He thought you had lured me into all this and he decided to send me away' said Shreya looking embarrassed.

'Whoa! This is ridiculous! How could he even think that I?' said Daya.

Shreya giggled.

'I was mad for you really. You were really like a drug to me' said Shreya.

'I see' said Daya giving her a flirty smile.

'Hey - Wait! It all fits!' Daya yelled suddenly.

'What fits?' asked Shreya.

'I think I know why hates me so much! You answered my question just now!' said Daya.

'What? Because he thought you and me...?' asked Shreya.

'Yeah there can't be any other reason! Gosh! I wouldn't even have dreamt about it! He could have just asked me and there wouldn't have been any problem!' said Daya.

'Daya I am so worried. What's going to happen to us? What if he doesn't listen and just shoots us?' asked Shreya.

'He won't! I am going to call him and tell him that we want to meet him and talk' said Daya.

 **O-o-o-o**

Daya and Shreya went and met Shreya's father. There was a great deal of shouting and screaming. Finally four long hours later, a decision was made.

 **O-o-o-o**

 **Next Day, CID Bureau, Mumbai -**

'Daya! You are back! Where have you been for five days? ACP sir was going bonkers. You weren't picking up my calls and we didn't know where you were. Then DCP sir just walked in and announced that you have been suspended because - because you hit him as he had insulted you in front of everyone' said Abhijeet.

'Did DCP sir tell you that? And I am back. I am no longer suspended' said Daya.

'Thank god! We thought DCP had really gone crazy! I mean whatever you did was wrong - hitting him with a... a... flower vase you know and suspending a Senior Officer for a stupid reason like that was indeed ridiculous.' said Abhijeet.

'I? I didn't hit him! It was Shr - Okay never mind' said Daya quickly.

Abhijeet grinned.

'Well, you have wanted to get revenge on him since a long time. I guess you have had it now, haven't you?' he asked.

Daya laughed. 'No it's not this. It's something else. Actually I've got the biggest revenge till date on him.' said Daya.

'Really? What's that?' asked Abhijeet.

'I am marrying Shreya Malhotra, DCP's daughter' said Daya.

'WHAT?!' yelled Abhijeet.

'Yeah. You heard that right' said Daya smiling.

'I don't believe this Daya. You are going to ruin her life just for revenge?!' said Abhijeet shocked.

'Excuse me? Why would it ruin her life? I am not faking it! I love her. I truly love her. I want to spend my entire life with her. I want us to make babies and -'

'Alright! Alright! I have got the point!' said Abhijeet loudly before Daya got too carried away.

Realising what he said, Daya looked really embarrassed.

'But when did this happen? How come you didn't tell me?' asked Abhijeet.

'Well things take... er... time. I had to make sure... you know' said Daya.

'And DCP sir accepted it? She is so young and still... you and her...' said Abhijeet.

'I know there's a huge age difference between us but we love each other. That's what matters the most. And DCP sir had no choice but to accept our relationship. Circumstances make us take certain decisions and whatever happened, happened for the best.' said Daya smiling.

'What circumstances?' asked Abhijeet curiously.

'Oh, it's a long story. Some other time' said Daya.

'So, I was right. That evening at the party, something was cooking between you and Shreya. When I almost saw you two doing YOU - KNOW - WHAT!' said Abhijeet rather shamelessly.

'Never mind that now.' said Daya quickly.

'But how on the Earth did he agree for this marriage? He seems to really hate you for reasons known perhaps only to him' said Abhijeet.

'He really didn't have much choice. I told him I am going to marry his daughter whether he consents to or not. And he finally agreed. That's how I got my revenge. He will have to endure me as his son - in - law for his entire lifetime! Isn't that great?' said Daya laughing.  
 **  
** ***** THE END *****


End file.
